


born heroes.

by allisonreynolds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: DEMIGOD AU!!!!!!, Multi, the first chapter aint shit but stay with me, yessssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: nine heroes are sent on a quest. guess who they are.





	1. Chapter 1

This game of capture the flag was highly anticipated. Most tables finished their meals quickly, chattering between themselves about strategies and weaponry. Andrew didn’t understand their fascination with the game. He personally didn’t care for it. 

Andrew looked around the pavilion, staring at the tables. At the Athena table sat Dan Wilds, her head lowered as she discussed something with one of her siblings. She was their best strategist and had been the head counsellor for years. She was the reason why whichever team she was on usually won. Her fiercest competitor was Kevin Day, a son of Nike. He wasn’t as logical as Dan, but Kevin was inspiring and could become cutthroat in competition. While the two were not friends, they respected each other for their skills.

Andrew could see Aaron turn his head to look at something near the edge of the woods. He knew what his brother was looking at; a forest nymph named Katelyn. Aaron was smitten with her, constantly near the woods, especially around her shrub. He would come back with leaves in his hair, telling no one what happened. Andrew was too smart for that charade.

He drove his dagger into the table, inches away from Aaron’s hand. Aaron jumped, looking away from the trees and towards Andrew. He gave no indication that he cared what the other’s response was, flicking the knife once and watching it quiver in the wood. Aaron opened his mouth, ready to speak, but silenced himself quickly, instead choosing to scowl.

Chiron stood, towering above the satyrs beside him. Andrew watched him, blinking lazily as the centaur clapped once. A hush fell over the demigods, all attention focused on him. “It is that time again. You all know the rules. The teams will be even numbered cabins against odd. The creek is the boundary line; the whole forest is fair game. There is _no_ killing or maiming allowed.” Andrew felt Chiron’s gaze fall on him. “Banners must be displayed and there’s to be no more than two guards around the flag. I will serve as field medic and referee. Arm yourselves.”

The weapons and armour that appeared on the tables were grabbed by tables of demigods. Andrew pulled his knife from the wood of the table, pushing it into it’s sheath without a second glance. He gave the armour a quick glance before grabbing a breastplate.

The Hermes’ table headed towards where the rest of the campers were gathered around Kevin. He was the team captain due to his competitive nature, and no one dared argue. Even Seth Gordon, the head counsellor of the Ares cabin, said nothing, though he kept his signature scowl. The team grabbed helmets, the plumes blue. Kevin lead the team into the woods and began giving orders.

“I will lead the offence,” Kevin said, his voice carrying over the mass of demigods. His eyes flashed with purpose, his face completely blank. “I will take my cabin with me to victory. I want the Apollo cabin to make a barricade with Ares and Hephaestus. Hermes will guard our flag.” His green gaze fell on Andrew. “We can’t let Dan Wilds win again. The rest of you will disperse. Be alert. No one is to get past you.” Kevin paused, looking at his team. “We’ll be victorious if we keep our focus on the game.”

The campers began to disperse after Kevin led his cabin away. The Tyche cabin began arguing amongst themselves, trying to figure out where to hide the flag. Andrew and the Hermes cabin followed closely behind them. He could hear them complaining that they should have been on the offensive team, that Kevin needed to take into account their thieving skills. The Tyche cabin decided on a place in the middle of a clearing, staking it into the ground. 

“Do you want to guard the flag?” someone asked Andrew. He looked over at the group, face wiped of any expression, any emotion. 

“Do not word commands like questions,” he replied, his voice cold enough it could freeze over the River Styx. Aaron looked at him with a scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest. Andrew drew his dagger, standing a stone throw away from the flag.  
  
“Don’t you need someone else?” another person asked, and a murmur spread through the crowd.

“He’s the best guard you’ll ever have,” someone said, and all eyes turned to the speaker. He was small compared to the others, but Andrew could tell he was taller than him. His eyes were the colour of ice, but his hair was like fire. His face was beautiful; Andrew almost wanted to call him an angel. He wondered if he was a child of Aphrodite, but he dismissed it quickly. The boy had a more regal look to him compared to those in Cabin 10.

“You’ve seen me before.”

The strange boy paused, shuffling in his spot. “Once. A month or so ago. You didn’t let anyone past you.”

“That was not me playing,” Andrew replied evenly, “I don’t care about the outcome. If anything, I want Dan to capture our flag just to see how Kevin reacts.”

“Andrew—“ 

“The game has started. Don’t you want to win?”

The group asked no further questions, drawing their weapons and darting into the woods. Only the red haired boy remained. Andrew had never been to the Underworld, but he imagined that his eyes mirrored the River Acheron. Andrew had seen him once or twice before, hanging around the only son of Hades still at camp— Riko Moriyama. His older brother, Ichirou, had left before Andrew got to camp. The rumour floating around camp was Ichirou had gone into the Underworld and was helping Hades now. 

Riko was selective with who he chose to be around him. He had let this person in, a new recruit to camp. But this stranger wasn’t a son of Hades. The strange boy didn’t have the powerful feeling Riko did because of his heritage. But he had a feeling of darkness, of death. Andrew glanced down, watching the grass around his feet begin to wither and die. _Thanatos_.

“Run along,” Andrew said, casting his gaze away from the other. “The game is afoot.”

“You don’t care about the game, Andrew. Your father is the god of athletes, and you don’t play like Kevin.”

Andrew didn’t move, eyes looking towards the son of Death. “He has more to lose.”

The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, but paused, head turning towards the densely packed trees. “Dan is coming,” he whispered, drawing his own weapon: a dagger that seemed to be made of shadows. Andrew sheathed his own knife in response. 

The two spent what felt like minutes in front of the flag, silence falling like weights on the small clearing. Andrew watched the trees with a detached gaze, amber eyes cold. “Of course she is, she has a flag to capture.”

As Andrew spoke, he saw the trees begin to melt in front of him. They became kids, stalking forwards. Jean Moreau lead the group, his sword drawn. The demigods behind him were grinning, a few of them laughing amongst themselves.

“Surrender the flag now, or we will have to take it by force,” Jean warned, pointing his blade towards Andrew. 

“Take it, Jean Valjean,” he said, turning his body so the flag was open. “See if I care.”

The red haired boy made a strangled sound in his words, bringing his dagger upwards and pressing it again Jean’s. “I will not let you take it and be victorious.”

Jean smiled, and the other campers laughed. There wasn’t many of them, but they reminded Andrew of hyenas, grinning and bloodthirsty pack animals. Jean was the biggest of them and the best at manipulating the Mist. Hecate had blessed him on his last quest, though the details Andrew hadn’t cared to listen to.

“You pulled the short end of the spear, Andrew. Hypnos was easy to get past; a simple spell to put them to sleep. You put all your resources into the barricade. We slipped past that easily too, Jeremy will be angry with me.” Jean turned towards the boy standing in opposition. “Nathaniel— Where is Riko? He is never far from you.”

Andrew watched the scene, waiting for the conflict. “If you’re going to strike, you should do it quickly.”

One of Jean’s squad replied, a quiet, melodic voice seeping into the air, filling it with magic. “We’re not the offensive for our team, son of Hermes.”

The sounds of a guttural yell came from the forest, and Dan Wilds and the Athena cabin emerged from the forest. Dan held her spear up, her campers forming a circle around the flag and Andrew. Nathaniel was still pressing the edge of his blade against Jean’s, who was grinning.

“Andrew,” she began but stopped when they heard the war cry from the Ares cabin. Dan cursed in ancient Greek, and Jean moved to parry his opponents knife. Nathaniel hesitated before moving to duel with him. Ares came running, ramming into the Athena cabin.

Seth raised his sword and brought it down quickly. Dan barely had time to raise her shield to defend herself. His sword bounced off, a snarl pulling his lips upwards. Dan moved quickly, slamming into him with the front of the shield. Seth was pushing her away from the flag with brute force, but Dan was wily. She knew how to get around him, poke at him with her spear. Seth took a few seconds to recover, but he was aggressive and unyielding.

Nathaniel and Jean weren’t doing any better. Nathaniel was melting into the shadows and appearing behind Jean, but Jean was fast and could predict Nathaniel’s movements. Every so often, Jean would manipulate the Mist and Nathaniel would fumble, allowing Jean to land a hit. Nathaniel stumbled as another camper bumped into him; Jean taking the opportunity to push him over and push the point of his sword into Nathaniel’s neck.

Nathaniel squirmed under Jean’s foot, looking desperately around. Jean kicked Nathaniel’s dagger out of his hand, beckoning his troops forward. They stalked towards the flag, shooting Andrew second glances. He shrugged, flicking his fingers towards the flag. He looked down at Nathaniel, meeting his piercing gaze. 

Andrew drew his blade and ran towards the oncoming group. He ran into them, knocking a few to the ground. He raised his blade towards those still standing, who stared at him in shock. Nathaniel stared at him; Andrew carefully avoiding making eye contact. The stand-off was completely silent, the Hecate cabin completely aware of how ruthless Andrew was with his weapons. The sound of the fighting around the small group sounded louder now; Dan’s grunts and Seth’s curses.

The sound of Chiron’s horn stopped the demigods in their tracks. Kevin had just won. Dan grinned, pulling her helmet off her head. Her short hair sprung upwards, and she wiped at her forehead with her arm.

“Good game,” she said to Seth, and they met blades. Seth remained silent, choosing instead to glare at her. She led her team out of the forest, and Seth began to lead to Ares cabin. Jean had stayed behind, nodding at Nathaniel.

“You are a good fighter,” he said, turning and creeping away, before pausing to look over his shoulder, “but I am better.”

Andrew watched him go, sheathing his blade moments later. The flag disappeared from where it was, and Andrew turned to follow after Jean. Nathaniel had gotten up, dusting himself off. His eyes were like a whirlpool. Andrew hated them.

“Like I said, you don’t let anyone past you.”

“You were right.”

“What made you care? About the game,” Nathaniel asked, his presence dark at Andrew’s side.

Andrew remained silent for the rest of the walk. Nathaniel didn’t press any further, staying mute himself. As they reached the pavilion, Andrew could hear the cheers of the victorious. He would not be joining them.

Kevin sat perched on a table, his eyes bright despite his cold expression. He opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by a scream from within the crowd. People parted as someone came stumbling forwards. Kevin stopped immediately, mouth widening.

“Ichirou?”


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd of demigods were on edge, the only sound was the wind and their feeble whispers as they talked amongst themselves. Ichirou stood isolated, pushed to the edges of the group. Beside him was Riko, his eyes wet and his lips quivering. No one else noticed that. Andrew did.

Kevin had become a nervous wreck ever since Ichirou had appeared out of nowhere. Renee Walker had helped Jeremy Knox escort him to the Big House. They were a good pair; Renee with her ability to touch and manipulate madness and Jeremy with his healing. Andrew knew first hand of the daughter of Dionysus’ ability.

Nathaniel was hovering behind Andrew, providing even more of a damper on the somber mood that had infected everyone. Death was so present now, rolling off of Ichirou in waves. Andrew watched as he surveyed the group, his dark eyes glinting devilishly in the fading light.

The remaining head counsellors had made a group, whispering amongst themselves. Andrew watched as Dan’s face fell, her gentle mouth turning into a frown and her brow furrowing. Beside her was Jean, his scowl now etched into his skin.

“Ichirou shouldn’t be here.”

Nathaniel’s voice hit Andrew like a truck. The edge to it was almost too much, as if Nathaniel had looked first hand into Ichirou’s doings in the Underworld. Andrew raised an eyebrow, glancing at the boy.

“Back from the dead,” Andrew responded, and Nathaniel looked pained.

“He was supposed— This shouldn’t be possible,” Nathaniel trailed off, murmuring to himself. Andrew shrugged, turning back around to watch the counsellors. Renee and Jeremy had returned, and they looked visibly shaken. Andrew watched as Dan shot Nathaniel a quick look.

“Nathaniel, come here a second, will you?” Jeremy shouted across the pavilion. 

Nathaniel slowly began to cross, and Andrew watched as the grass at his feet withered and died with each step. Nathaniel winced as he walked, glancing down a few times, causing his expression to become even more indignant.

Aaron, being the Hermes head counsellor, looked directly at Andrew, beckoning him over. Andrew could feel a small smile pulling up his lips at how annoyed Aaron looked at having to do it.

Allison Reynolds, head of the Aphrodite cabin, scowled at Andrew as he approached. They had a run in earlier in the year, when Allison had gotten too physical with Andrew. After ramming into him during capture the flag, Andrew had grabbed her arm and almost broke it. It had taken Renee and Kevin to pull the pair apart. Chiron wasn’t pleased to hear about the incident, giving Andrew kitchen duty for two months afterwards. Ever since, Allison had hated him.

Nathaniel stood beside Renee and Dan, and Andrew could feel how anxious he was. Renee smiled kindly at him, and Andrew blinked in response.

Jean paused, looking over at the group of people. “Let’s bring the conversation inside,” he said quietly. “Nathaniel, retrieve the brothers and bring them to the Big House.”

Dan nodded, beginning to usher the counsellors towards the welcoming lights of the Big House. Andrew watched as one of the curtains moved, before quickly falling back into place.

Nathaniel had no problems gathering the sons of Hades, not even exchanging any words with them. He gave the pair a look, and the trio began to walk towards the Big House in silence, not looking anywhere but ahead. The other demigods stared in their own shocked silence, eyes following the macabre group.

Andrew said nothing, trailing behind them. He could hear the whispers behind him, the interested demigods speaking amongst themselves. They were as much in the dark as everyone else was.

Andrew hated the Big House. It was too cheery for him, a facade to hide the horrors that lay within. He hated the trophies that sat so proudly on the shelves, displaying the achievements of campers. There were a few that Andrew knew only as failures, from campers who never returned. Perhaps that was why he never learnt anyone’s name; they might go on a quest one day and the only memory that they ever existed would be a scale from the leg of the chimera that burnt your face off.

Everyone was seated around the ping pong table, squished together so they all could fit. Chiron looked up at the sound of Andrew entering, waving him over to an empty chair beside Aaron. Andrew sat down wordlessly, staring across the table and into the eyes of Nathaniel. Riko was shaking, though he looked completely expressionless. On the left of Nathaniel, Ichirou sat, his face pale and eyes blank. Andrew thought he looked like a corpse.

“I suppose we don’t need to tell you why we gathered you here,” Mr. D commented sourly from his seat at the table. Renee smiled at her godly father, though there was some of her own sourness that leaked through.

“What I don’t understand is _how_ Ichirou got here,” Dan said. “Its not like there’s a portal to the Underworld around here.” She cast a look at Ichirou, examining him briefly.

“There’s something you don’t know,” Nathaniel said. The group of demigods froze, staring at the son of Death.

“Ichirou died a year ago,” another voice added, and the group turned to see Kevin standing in the doorway, his eyes fixated on the Moriyama brother. 

“You should be in the infirmary,” Jeremy said, his voice irritated, beginning to stand. Kevin shook his head.

“As the head counsellor of the Nike cabin, it is my responsibility to speak for the best interests of my siblings and the camp.” Kevin put his hands on the table, almost bracing himself. “I watched Ichriou die last year. I don’t know how it happened; one minute we were sparing, and the next he was on the floor, unresponsive. I didn’t even have time to call for you, Jeremy. His body had dissolved into ash before I could do anything. I was scared of what Chiron might think of me, that I could be banished from the only home I’ve ever known. So I didn’t say anything.

“Later that night, an offering from Riko to Hades caused the message to appear.” Kevin paused again, choosing his words carefully. “We all saw Ichirou with Hades, didn’t we? They said that Ichirou had gone with his father to help him. To do what? The gods must know. After that, I figured that he had just been called to the Underworld. Who am I to judge how Hades calls his children?” Kevin shot Riko a look, an icy smile spreading across his lips. “Nike loves us like a mother should.”

Riko sprang to his feet, slamming his hands onto the ping pong table. The table began to decay under his touch, and Nathaniel winced.

“Fucking Hades, Riko,” Aaron muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Andrew saw Matt Boyd, the only son of the goddess of fair judgement, Dike, grin while watching the scene before him.

“How dare you—“ Riko roared, hands grabbing wildly for his weapon. Andrew tutted, almost jumping to the other side of the table.

“Looking for this?” Andrew mocked, holding up a small dagger. “You haven’t carried this for a very long time. Ever since I saw you dismembering a harpy with it, I decided it’s better off in my care.”

“That was a sacrifice to my father,” Riko hissed, his eyes blazing with ferocity. Andrew could feel the smile building inside him, stretching his lips wide.

“I don’t care what it was. I heard the poor thing screaming, asking you to stop hurting it. ‘Please, don’t hurt me, please, I’ll do anything! Stop, please, please, gods no— Stop!’ Perhaps you’ll be _my_ sacrifice tonight, hm?” Andrew suddenly grabbed Riko, pulling him into a chokehold. “I’m sure Hermes would love to have your entrails all spilled out and dedicated to him.” Andrew was holding the little golden dagger, playing with it. Riko was struggling against his arm, hissing and spitting. Mr. D watched from the background with disinterest, sipping a cherry cola. Chiron was only a few feet away, watching and ready to act if need be.

“Andrew, this is ridiculous,” Chiron said as evenly as he could, stretching his hands out, palms up.

“Oh no, Chiron. You obviously don’t get it. It’s ridiculous that you let these two fuckers,“ Andrew gestured to Riko and Ichirou, “get away with all the shit they’ve done just because their father could smite this whole camp in a matter of seconds.” Andrew’s smile grew wider. “I thought that you were supposed to protect the camp from monsters, not coddle them. You know,” Andrew said, tightening his grip. Riko made a strange, strangled noise, clawing at Andrew’s forearm, “with all the shit they’ve done, I think destroying the ping pong table is the worst.”

“Stop Andrew,” Nathaniel chimed in, and Andrew looked at him, letting go of Riko. Andrew turned his eyes to Riko, who was slowly returning to a normal colour. “You almost killed him, I could feel it.”

“You can feel death?” Allison asked, her blue eyes almost bugging out of her head.

Nathaniel nodded, keeping his eyes on Riko. “If I’m close enough to the person, I can ask my father for them to be spared. If he— or Hades— are feeling generous, they’ll let the person live. The Fates hate that I have that ability. Makes their job almost meaningless.”

“You’re one creepy fucker, aren’t you!” Matt laughed, breaking the tense energy that had swallowed the room. Nathaniel’s lips twitched, though he didn’t look at Matt.

“I can also tell when there’s a ghost. If what Kevin is saying is true,” Neil glanced at Kevin quickly, “then Ichirou died and went to the Underworld. So why can I not feel his spirit?”

“It’s like he’s a shell. Just a body, nothing inside,” Nicky Hemmick, the only son of Psyche, goddess of the soul, commented. “None of that… _pizzaz_ he had before.” Nicky snickered into his hand. “Death pizzaz, but beggars can’t be choosers, can they?”

Matt groaned, putting his head into his hands. “So this is a zombie situation?” he asked feebly, looking at the still hunched over Ichirou.

Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “In ancient times, some bodies were buried with stones to weigh them down, especially if they had… unfinished business or a vendetta.” Nathaniel looked out towards the field that the memorial pieces and campers who had died were buried. “Ichirou didn’t get a proper burial. That could be a reason why he came back.”

“But it’s been a year,” Dan said, and Nathaniel grimaced.

“I don’t know why his body is here. It seems to be operating on automatism,” Nathaniel said quietly, moving to touch Ichirou’s hand.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Riko snapped from across the room, standing up. Across the pale skin of his neck was a bright red mark from Andrew’s unforgiving arm.

“You know I only want to help,” Nathaniel said back, though a look of anger had crossed his face. Matt stood, stepping into the middle. Andrew had never noticed how tall Matt was. Matt’s head brushed the ceiling, his hair pushed flat against the top of his head.

“I don’t want any more shit, okay?” Matt said, and Riko let out a string of curses in ancient Greek. Nathaniel stiffened, his eyes going wild.

“Cut this out,” Renee suddenly said, standing from her chair. “Riko, all we want is to help you and your brother. I believe that Nathaniel is the only person at camp, maybe anywhere, that can properly help you.”

Riko relaxed slightly, though Nathaniel was still stiff. Andrew felt Renee’s abilities start to begin. Having her father as the camp director meant that her own abilities were amplified when Mr. D felt generous. Andrew assumed that when Renee arrived at camp, Mr. D gave her his blessing.

“You’re all wrong,” a new voice said. Andrew watched as everyone turned, but he knew who it was. “I can help you.”

Andrew knew Thea Muldani well. The host of the Pythia, the only human that resided in Camp Half-Blood. He knew her scalding glances when he refused to train with the other campers.

“How?” Allison asked, completely disinterested, examining her cuticles.

“I can see into the past and into the future,” Thea snapped, glaring at the Aphrodite counsellor.

“But you can’t see into the Underworld,” Allison retorted, grinning impishly. “Guess you’ll have to leave it up to the demigods to figure this one out!”

Jeremy’s face twitched. “Watch your words carefully, Allison. I will not allow you to disrespect the Pythia, an apostle of my father.”

Allison waved her hand dismissively, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. Andrew caught the scent of roses in the air.

“You should watch it Jeremy. Just leave it up to mum to get rid of your good looks for crossing me,” Allison quipped haughtily.

“Could you two just cut the shit?” Dan almost yelled, her restraint obvious in her strained voice.“There must be a reason, something that we can fix or—“

The daughter of Athena was abruptly cut off by a gasp from Jean. Andrew watched as thick green smoke began to fill the room, and engulf Thea’s body. The group of demigods watched as her mouth opened, her words seeming to fill every corner of the room.

“ _Twins of silver and gold, must travel to the gates of old. Nine must go to fight their foes. Son of Death must save a life; only then can they go without strife_.”

All eyes turned to Nathaniel as the fog began to dissipate from the room.

"Gods, Nathaniel," Nicky said, grinning widely. "What the fuck was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i am SO SORRY that my prophecy is so bad /: lmao ... also here's a list of the characters godly parents in case u were interested : ))
> 
> NEIL. father: thanatos. god of death.  
> ANDREW & AARON. father: hermes. god of border crossing.  
> DAN. mother: athena. goddess of wisdom and strategy.  
> MATT. mother: dike. goddess of fair judgement.  
> RENEE. father: dionysus. god of rebirth.  
> ALLISON. mother: aphrodite. goddess of love and beauty.  
> KEVIN. mother: nike. goddess of victory.  
> NICKY. mother: psyche. goddess of personal growth.  
> RIKO AND ICHIROU. father: hades. god of the underworld and riches.  
> JEAN. mother: hecate. goddess of crossroads.  
> JEREMY. father: apollo. god of the sun, light, and knowledge.  
> SETH. father: ares. god of war.  
> THEA. the oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> um wow this is so bad lmaoooooo. my tumblr is at antiriko / my twitter is at aitheriosbts


End file.
